Diamonds AU
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: An AU where White Diamond, Blue Diamond, And Pink Diamond all have a child and Yellow Diamond is stuck taking care of them until one day both Connie(The canon one) and Logan(OC) go missing along with Lemon Quartz. What will homeworld do without their rulers and will Yellow Diamond go crazy? Probably.


"Connie, Logan. It's time for bed Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl will lead you to your rooms." Spoke Yellow Diamond

"But Yellow were not tired!" Logan complained. He was the son of White Diamond.

"Yeah!" Connie said she was the daughter of Blue Diamond.

"Bed. NOW." Yellow said but this time in a more strict voice and the two kids rushed to their bedrooms.

It was hard taking care of two kids when you're the only diamond.

Blue and White Diamond had a child and Pink had been shattered. Homeworld planned to get their revenge but without the other diamonds, Yellow's powers were useless against earth.

They were all currently on Yellow's ship to Earth where Yellow Diamond would look for rebels in one of her forms, Citrine.

She turned to one of the guards.

"Remeber, Lemon Quartz you're in charge." Spoke Yellow Diamond before forming to Citrine and exited the ship using an escape pod.

Lemon Quartz sighed.

"Why am I always left in charge?" Thought

Lemon Quartz

Lemon Quartz loves hanging out with Logan as Connie but she wasn't really good at being in charge of a whole ship.

She when to the front of the ship where Yellow Peridot and Prehenite were.

"Oh, hi Lemon Quartz!" Prehenite greeted.

"Ugh. Why is she in here?" Yellow Peridot sighed.

"Excuse me?" Said Lemon Quartz.

"Yellow Diamond left me in charge." Lemon Quartz said before walking out the room to avoid further conservation.

Lemon Quartz then ran into Connie and Logan.

"What the- Why are you two out of bed?" Lemon Quartz asked

"Its fine, Lemon." Spoke a voice.

"I was just about to return these two troublemakers to bed." Said Calcite

Before Lemon Quartz could say a word Calcite was already grabbing both of them by the hand and pulling them down the hall and as soon as they were out of earshot Calcite turned to them

"Look here you two, if I or any other gem sees you out your beds again tonight it's off the ship!" Calcite said

"You can't kick us off the ship! Lemon is in charge and she wouldn't let you do that!" Connie spoke.

"Didn't your parents teach you never to raise your voice? Oh, wait. You don't have parents!" Calcite started to laugh.

Both Logan and Connie were filled with rage.

"And Lemon Quartz doesn't need to know. Yellow Diamond should've never left stupid quartz like her in charge." Calcite teased.

Logan in anger jumped forward and

slapped Calcite.

Connie quickly jumped to hold Logan back and Calcite stared at the two in anger.

She grabbed them once again and threw them in separate escape pods.

"Good riddance." Calcite smiled.

"STOP!" Yelled a voice.

Calcite turned to see Lemon Quartz.

"Oh, would you like to join them?" Calcite asked before getting out her crossbow and shot an arrow at Lemon Quartz poofing her gem which was one of Lemon Quartz's eye.

She grabbed the gem and threw it in Connie's escape pod before launching them.

Calcite then ran to Yellow Peridot.

"Peridot! I had bad news! Connie, Logan and Lemon Quartz are nowhere to be found and I checked the log and it said two escapes pod had been launched from this ship!" Calcite said worriedly.

"Inform the entire ship right now, Prehenite!" Peridot yelled at the gem and she quickly did what Peridot said as everyone searched the ship again just in case.

"They're never suspect who it was." Calcite smiled.

"Hey, someone launched the escape pods..." Spoke Yellow Peridot.

"I know who it was!" Yelled a Moss Agate.

Calcite looked worried.

"It was Prehenite!" The gem yelled.

"She was the only one wandering the ship!" Moss Agate said.

"It wasn't me!" Prehenite said crying a little.

"Well..until further notice..." Spoke Yellow Peridot.

She grabbed a gem destabilizer and poofed Prehenite.

She threw her gem in a cell.

"I'm sorry but until further notice, you will be stuck in here." Thought Yellow Peridot as she walked away from the cell.

"Im sorry..."

Calcite smiled. She got away with it. No one would suspect a perfect gem like her.


End file.
